The Almost Plan to World Domination
by The Katter
Summary: A bunch of small adventures between Katheryn, the Drunk/Hungover Confessor, and Rienna, the 'Half-Sith' in their spoof-tastic world. Update: Openning up.


**A bunch of small adventures between Katheryn, the Drunk/Hunover Confessor, and Rienna, the 'Half-Sith'. **

**

* * *

**

**The Almost Plan to World Domination**

As much as Katheryn liked being in town, she wasn't sure if she could survive being in this one. _Quite litterly,_ she thought as she saw a man fall over in the street. _I'd be lucky if I don't just collapse in this very spot._

The Black Plague wasn't at all a pleasant thing. It seemed as if one day the person was fine, then they had the fevers, and before anyone knew it, they were as dead as a doorknob. She couldn't make sense of that saying, why a doorknob? Could it even be considered _dead?_ She couldn't seem to grip enough mind to think about it, even when she was staggering down the road.

She was drunk. So drunk that she didn't think that there would be a tomorrow for herself. If there was, she was sure that she'd wish there wasn't. Were Confessors allowed to get drunk? She wouldn't know, of course.

Lost in her non-existent thoughts, she barely felt it when she ran into somebody. They apologized quickly, but she wasn't sure what for. Wait, what just happened? She figured that she should reply, so she said the first thing that she could think of. " 'S not a good place for a circus."

"C- Confessor?" the man asks. She rubs her eyes, trying to see him. He seemed to be older than her (but then again, in these days, who wasn't?). She blinked at him for a moment. "I thought Confessors... well, couldn't get drunk?"

She was bored. So, she repeated her comment earlier. The one about the circus. She nearly gave herself a pat on the back for remembering it.

He didn't bother he after that. No one did, really. There hadn't been a circus in this town for years. She was crazy, that's all. Some kind of bird that didn't fly, but just kinda glided down. Yes, yes, then the bird was raised by snapping turtles. Or maybe dogs? She remembered wings, somewhere. Or... did she?

Err... snapping dogs who had wings. Yeah, that was it. Right? Oh, sod it, she needed another drink. When she finally was able to direct herself anywhere near the way to a tavern, she was yanked in the opposite direction. She grumbled and clawed at the air, suddenly feeling _really _thirsty.

"Well, Confessor?" the feminine voice sounded cold, but Katheryn wasn't sure what to think about it. "Drunk?"

"Yeah, I seem to get that a lot," Katheryn sighed, sagging her shoulders. The women in front of her was stone still. She half expected a bird to swoop down and rest on her, maybe even relieve it's bowels.

"I'd come up with this grand plan to stuff you in a potato sack and lug you off to Kill you." Katheryn felt as if this women needed a drink, too. "But, what's this? A confessor, drunk? It's like putting a 'Kill Me' sign on your back."

"You want to kill me?" When the women nodded, Katheryn rubbed her elbow, not sure where that was. "Well, then. When do we leave? This 'Kill Me' sound interesting." Katheryn thought about it for a second. "You can... on one condition."

This women seemed to be fine with humoring the confessor. "Condition?"

Katheryn nodded. "Yeah, I had planned on traveling a bit. There was one place... umm... something about bricks. I think they were purple? Something about some hay and a lion... I'll remember soon enough." She shook her head. "Anyway, you are free to travel with me. I'm Katheryn."

The women stared at the hand that the Confessor offered. If this was all some act, then if she touched that hand, it would be the end of her. With one glance at the look in the Confessor's eyes, she knew that she had to be drunk. But, how did she hold in her power?

The women in the red leather accepted the hand, hoping to take the opportunity to learn more about this strange Confessor who she'd only slightly remembered. Her half-sister, but without the turtles and dogs... and wings, for that matter.

"And I am Rienna, sister of the Agiel."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


End file.
